


What'll it be?

by OllieCatSuperNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Sam, Heavy topics, M/M, but i call Gabriel, maybe? - Freeform, smut???, someone continue this with me, this started as an RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCatSuperNova/pseuds/OllieCatSuperNova
Summary: Gabriel works at the local coffee shop, everything going smooth until he meets a college student, pre-law at that.He's forced to face his past and come to terms with his family, all while helping his new friend do the same.Maybe they can become more than friends in the process...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as an RP with someone from an RP-ing site
> 
> this is directly from our RP with nothing but typos fixed, grammatical errors solved and formatting turned consistent  
> Enjoy!!

"What'll it be?"

 

"An iced Americano, two extra pumps of espresso?"

 

"Woah, need to stay awake, huh?" He scribbled the order down and passed it to his coworker.

 

He ducked his head with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, pulling an all-nighter on a paper will do that to you."

 

"Aw, need a place to study? This place is pretty deserted after noon, believe it or not." He leaned on the counter.

 

"No kidding?" He glanced around. That morning it was packed, with people having to share booths with strangers. "The library's pretty jam-packed all day. Maybe I'll have to come by here instead."

 

He grinned, wide and lopsided. "The name's Gabriel." Oh yeah, he'd never asked for the guy's name for his order. "You?"

 

"Sam," he said, his dimples showing. "I'm pre-law at Stanford. You?"

 

He huffed a small laugh. "Impressive. I'm just stuck here. My dad  _ wanted _ me to go to college but..." he trailed off, unsure about how much he should say.

 

He smiled encouragingly with a shrug as he pulled out of the line to make room for the next customer. He shifted his bag on his shoulder as he looked at the other. "Yeah, my dad  _ wasn't _ so keen on it. Figures, right?"

 

"Hm, yeah." He kept taking orders, but he'd worked here so long he barely had to listen. "Hey, Sam. I'm off in half an hour, wanna go hang out?"

 

He looked surprised, but then grinned. "Sure. Beats research any day." He pulled a napkin from one of the trays and scribbled his number on it. "Call me when you're ready to meet up?"

 

Gabriel grinned again. Score! "Sure thing!" He scribbled 'Samshine' on the cup presented to him by his coworker and handed it to the other guy, taking the napkin with his number on it. "I'll text you so you'll have my number, kay?"

 

He chuckled. "Perfect. I'll see you around, Gabriel."

 

"See ya," he kept smiling at him, even though his coworker, Charlie, smirked, "Finally got a date, huh?" at him from her station.

 

Meanwhile, Sam went ahead to the library, his smile almost as bright as the August sun beaming down above him. He had a feeling this semester was going to be great.

 

Half an hour went by, Gabriel lazily but efficiently doing his job, and when the clock hit nine he hung up his dark green apron and headed out.

 

Sam checked his phone almost every five minutes, but still, no text from the elusive Gabriel. And yeah, he was at work, but he still felt anxious. What if he had changed his mind? What if it was a fluke?

 

Gabriel slipped his cell out of the pocket of his dark skinny jeans and texted Sam, 'can you meet me at the park in ten minutes? i gotta stop by my house for a minute'

 

He jumped as his phone buzzed. The text was cryptic, but he assumed it was Gabriel. 'No problem :)' he sent back, and packed up quickly, making it to the park in record time. He sat at a bench near a stretch of woods and waited for another text.

 

Whoops, he forget to say who he was. 'this is Gabriel, by the way!' he sent back, mentally slapping himself. He went home, got his two dogs, a black-and-white jack russel, Dog, and a caramel corgi, Bagel, and took them with him.

 

He chuckled. 'I could never mistake you for anyone else,' he texted back.

 

He smiled at his cell and sped up, wanting to meet Sam asap. He saw him sitting on a bench. "Samshine!" he greeted, his two dogs pulling him along.

 

He grinned. "Hey, Gabriel. Are these yours?" He immediately bent and held his hand out, waiting for the dogs to scent him before reaching to scratch behind their ears.

 

"Yup!" he said proudly, glad that Sam liked dogs. "Bagel and Dog, meet Sam. Sam, meet Bagel and Dog."

 

"Bagel and Dog." He petted one's head while the other turned over for a belly rub. "How long have you had them?"

 

"I've had Dog for about five years, and Bagel, the corgi, for three years- in May." He smiled at Sam's interest.

 

He smiled, giving them one last pat before pulling himself back to his feet. "They're very sweet. I can tell you take good care of them."

 

Gabriel patted Sam's shoulder, "Thanks. I can tell that Bagel likes you!" He looked around, "Where do you wanna go then? Can we get ice cream?" he said suddenly, grinning innocently.

 

His eyes lit up. "Holy crap, yes," he laughed. "God, I haven't had anything sweeter than over-caffeinated coffee in....days."

 

"Really?" Gabriel looks at him in shock, as though he was from another planet. "I eat sweets everyday!"

 

He shrugged. "It's hard to remember to eat much of  _ anything _ when your head is full of bankruptcy law and loophole clauses."

 

"Aw, Sam! Don't worry, I'll make sure you eat periodically." Unaware of what he'd just implied, he started walking, murmuring to his dogs, "Come on, let's get ice cream!" Letting Sam follow at his own pace.

 

Sam blinked at that, but only smiled. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a long-term interest in this.

 

He headed to his favorite ice cream place, dogs in lead, set on getting a double scoop. "What kind of ice cream ya like, Samshine?" he asked over his shoulder.

 

"I'm not all that picky," he said, catching up easily to Gabriel's smaller stride. "I tend to be fond of fruity things. Mint chocolate chip is up there, too."

 

"Ooh! Well, I like them all, myself!" He skipped a little to catch up, damn his short legs!

 

"I would have pinned you for a rocky road kind of guy," he mused. "Or at least something chocolatey."

 

"Oh god," he practically moaned, "Chocolate  _ anything _ is amazing." He looked at his dogs, "But they get stuck with vanilla."

 

He nodded sagely. "Dogs have a right to rocky road just as much as humans," he said solemnly, his eyes dancing with a teasing light.

 

"Sam! Chocolate is bad for puppers!" he squeaked. "Do you have a dog, Samshine?" he asked suddenly.

 

"Not for a long time," he said wistfully. "Not since I was a kid."

 

Gabriel combed his hair back with his fingers, putting a small hair-tie in, making a small man bun. "Well, you can come over anytime and see Bagel, and Dog." He slipped the leashes around each of his wrists and shoved his hands casually into his pockets. He kicked stones lazily as they walked along.

 

He smiled lightly at the sight he made, a little quirky, a little cute, and that man bun was equal parts ridiculous and hot. "Can I come over and see  _ you _ ?" he asked impulsively, glancing over for a glimpse of those gorgeous honey-colored eyes. 

 

Gabriel smiled and looked up at Sam, the movement making some strands of hair fall from his bun and into his face. "If you want to, sure! Text me ahead of time though, so you don't walk in on me naked or something," he chuckled. Dog wagged his tail and Bagel glanced back at them, tongue lolling. "Hey Sam, do you have a job?"

 

_ That doesn't seem like such a bad thing to walk into, _ he thought, but only blushed at his own thoughts. "I work-study at the library on campus, but I'm hoping to pick up another job," he said. "It's part of my scholarship package, and I could use some spending money, too. I've looked around but haven't found anything yet." 

 

"Well well," Gabriel cheered as they walked into the ice cream shop, "Do you want to help me at the coffee shop? I'm sure Charlie would love you!" He bounced up to the counter, ordering a triple-scoop cone with three different kinds of chocolate ice cream and two vanilla pup-cups. "You'd love it, free coffee, and lots of free time where you can study or whatever." Gabriel was maybe a bit too excited.

 

He chuckled at the bright enthusiasm. "Uh, maybe. Depends on how flexible my schedule could be to work around classes and such." He ordered a more conservative double scoop of lemon and raspberry in a cone, grabbing a handful of napkins as well. "I mean, I love it there. But most of my classes tend to fall in busy times. That's why I haven't found anywhere willing to take me yet."

 

"I can recommend you if you want?" Gabriel gave his ice cream a long lick, "That way you can choose your hours, and I can cover for you if you need me to?" He walked outside and set the pup-cups on the sidewalk, watching Dog and Bagel devour them. He'd recommended people before, like that weird kid Garth who'd needed a job about a year ago. His work was surprisingly efficient but he ended up leaving a few months after he started. He shrugged it off, Charlie would love Sam- well, as much as she could love a guy.

 

He broke into a grin. "Would you really? Thank you! That would be awesome." Once Dog finished his pup-cup and started nosing at Bagel's, Sam leaned down and threw away the empty container, before rubbing at Dog's head and neck with one hand, ice cream in the other. He had a little drop of raspberry at the corner of his mouth, but he hadn't seemed to notice, too caught up in sweet-talking the dog and occasionally glancing at Gabriel, as if he couldn't keep his gaze away for too long. 

 

"Of course, Samshine!" Gabriel beamed, looking down at Bagel, who had acquired a brain-freeze, his jaw caught half open and one eye squinting. Gabriel laughed so hard he snorted but managed to gasp, "Every time with you, I swear!" He squatted down to comfort his little corgi, bringing him to eye-level with Sam. That's when he noticed the ice cream on Sam's face. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed the other man, cleaning the raspberry-flavoured dessert off of his mouth in the process.

 

Sam was caught mid-laugh when the press of lips made his breath hitch, his lips parting in a gasp. He felt heat pool in his cheeks and his belly at the feeling, and almost involuntarily his hand came up away from Dog to cup Gabriel's cheek. He distantly felt his ice cream dripping onto the back of his other hand, and heard the wind rustling through the leaves. A strand of Gabriel's hair brushed against his nose. 

 

He felt Sam's hand on his face, and he drew away slowly, the realization of his act sinking in. He opened his mouth to apologize, but his words caught in his throat at the look on Sam's face. "My place?" he breathed. Gabriel didn't want to push the kiss any further, especially not without permission, but he suddenly wanted to hang out with the tall man away from public eyes. Maybe they could watch silly movies or something. He felt his ice cream slowly drip onto his hand and he licked it off, quickly licking up the rest of the melted dessert on the cone as well, maintaining eye contact with Sam the entire time.

 

He broke into a wide grin, his dimples sweet and sharp in each cheek. He opened his mouth to say,  _ Fuck yes,  _ but instead he had to catch his breath as Gabriel's tongue snaked out and lapped up his melting ice cream. "Shit," he whispered, the word sounding almost forced from his throat. He didn't know, he wasn't sure how far they would take it, could take it, he just met the guy for fuck's sake, they were going to work together, so maybe, maybe he shouldn't be rushing into this, but he felt his pulse pounding against his chest and the just-trembling breath whooshing through his lungs, and his ears rushed with adrenaline and danger and want. He'd take anything, everything he could get. If that meant ice cream and small talk and maybe a second date, then so be it. But if that meant something more...

 

He wanted this. He didn't even care anymore. "Yes. Yes,  _ God, _ yes," he said, his smile stretching so wide it hurt. 

 

Gabriel grinned widely as he pulled himself up. "Come on then," he encouraged, starting to walk in the direction of his apartment, his dogs dancing at his feet. He wanted Sam. This he knew for sure. God, he'd just met the man, and he was never one for 'love at first sight' but right here, right now he didn't give a shit. All he wanted to do was snuggle up against him, surrounded in blankets, a couple of dogs at their feet... He hardly even noticed when they arrived at his apartment, but when he did, he fumbled with his keys, somehow still giddy from the kiss. He shook his head subtly, no, he'd let Sam lead, he didn't want to push him into doing anything he didn't want, Gabriel would be happy with whatever Sam gave him.

 

Sam followed, feeling lightheaded, half expecting to float right off his feet with sheer giddy anticipation. The dogs were bouncing around at his feet, and he nearly bounced right along with them as Gabriel turned the key in the lock. He only rocked on the balls of his feet, though, clutching the strap of his satchel like it would keep him grounded. The door swung inward, and he curled his toes in his sneakers to keep from surging forward, pushing Gabriel inside and kissing him breathless. Instead he only grinned wider and stepped in after him. 

 

Gabriel's heart was pounding against his chest, and his stomach was rolling with nerves. Damnit, he was usually so good at social interactions, what the hell was wrong with him? He gestured at the apartment, bending down to free his dogs from their leashes. "Make yourself at home!" he chuckled, turning toward the couch, pillows and blankets scattered around there. "Sorry I didn't have a chance to straighten up, but most of this mess isn't mine," he glanced at Sam, feeling his heart skip a beat. "Try having two small hyper dogs and keeping a clean place," he joked.

 

"Hey, I'm a college student, I get it," he replied with a self-depreciating smile. Yeah, his dorm was nowhere near clean. "Besides," he said with a grin, "it looks pretty comfy to me." He awkwardly pulled his satchel off and set it by the door before walking farther inside. His knees were shaking. The hell were his knees shaking for? This wasn't some speech in front of the class. It was just a cute guy. Who may or may not be intending to have sex with him. Yeah. 

 

Gabriel snickered a little, trying to hide his nerves-he'd never really had anyone over here besides some of his brothers. "You seem like the clean type," he tried. God, what the hell was he supposed to do now? Despite his inner turmoil, he remained outwardly calm, and he may have come off as flirtatious, but he didn't care right now. "So, do you want something to drink?" He was suddenly hot, and his over-sized sweater felt heavy on his shoulders, so he grabbed the bottom hem and pulled it off in a fluid motion, tossing it into his open room. Sam seemed a little nervous, but so was Gabriel, so he tried to ignore it.

 

"Um." Sam thought he had been trying to say something. You know, before Gabriel started pulling off layers. "S-Sure," he said finally, eyes glued to the little strip of skin that showed below the t-shirt that was riding up. He tore his eyes away long enough to give the other a shaky smile, before dropping his eyes and coloring bright red. 

 

When Sam lowered his eyes, Gabriel looked down as well. Shit, his shirt was coming up. He turned to the kitchen area and pulled down his shirt. It was an old one, brown with gold wings on the back, his brother had bought it for him on Christmas a few years back as a joke, but it was soft as hell so he wore it. He swung open the fridge, looking for something that Sam might like. "What do you like? I got iced tea, coke, water, beer..." he trailed off, waiting for a response. He didn't even know that he had iced tea. Gabriel remained in the fridge, not wanting to turn and face Sam just yet, his heart pounding so hard he thought his ribs would break, but he didn't show it, couldn't show it. It's how he was.

 

He didn't know how Gabriel could sound so casual when there was an ocean of sexual tension between them. It was like Sam was drowning in it. He cleared his throat. "A beer sounds good, thanks." He fidgeted a little where he stood, before changing his mind and walking into the kitchen, as though there were an invisible tether linking him to the other. 

 

Gabriel grabbed two beers- a German brand he was fond of- and cracked the caps off, holding one out to Sam. "Hope it's not too dark for you," he joked with a wink. Why the hell did he wink? He had no clue, it had just... happened. Sam looked nervous, really nervous, so he spun back around and reached up into the cupboard next to the fridge. He dug around on the top shelf, raised up on his tiptoes and still stretching to reach the box. He felt his shirt ride up a little again, but he grabbed the box quickly and swirled around to face the red-faced Sam, presenting a box of mini cookies with a wide grin. Maybe food would help them both calm the fuck down? Maybe...?

 

He laughed aloud, feeling tenseness roll off his shoulders in waves. "You weren't kidding about the sweets thing," he said, nodding toward the cabinet, which was stockpiled with candy, cookies, and snack cakes like he was preparing for the apocalypse. He opened his beer with a flick of his wrist and took a drink, nodding his approval a moment later. "This is perfect. Thank you." He grinned, feeling his dimples practically etching permanent valleys into his cheeks. 

 

Gabriel picked up his beer, taking a sip. "Sweeter than the American light beers, huh?" which is exactly why he liked them, but he didn't say it out loud. Sam had started to look much less nervous, making Gabriel more at ease as well. He glanced back into the cabinet, smirking and grabbing a bag of mini-doughnuts and taking his stash into the living area. "And, Samshine, I couldn't bare to run out of sweets," he chuckled, sitting down on the couch, the dogs settling on top of him. He patted the cushion next to him invitingly. "Movie?"

 

He grinned and settled beside Gabriel, intending to leave a decent amount of space between them, but then Dog was trying to clamber on his lap while still having his head in Gabriel's, and who was Sam to deprive a dog of the perfect position? He scooted closer, not close enough to touch, exactly, he wasn't that forward, but close enough to feel the warmth soaking into his jeans. Close enough that if he moved too much he would be pressed into the other's side. He put his right hand on Dog's back, petting him, and let his left sprawl on the armrest. "What movie did you have in mind?" he asked with a smile. And, shut up libido, and quit inserting flirting where it wasn't supposed to be. Even though he was already practically thrumming with...something. He felt like a live wire, looking into those beautiful amber eyes. 

 

Gabriel subtly scooted toward Sam, but he could blame Bagel for that; the corgi had settled between his right thigh and the armrest, pushing him to the left a little. He scratched Bagel's head a little, turning on the TV, netflix coming up on the screen. "Well, maybe a little silly action..." he went to his favorites, "Have you seen any of the Terminator movies?" he asked, grinning at Sam. He loved how the first one was somewhat serious, but it just went down the hill, straight to humour after that. He was warm under the dogs and with Sam at his side, and his chest squeezed tightly with happiness. He held back every flirtatious comment he could make, maybe after he found out if Sam liked him too... No, he wouldn't think about that, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high.

 

He grinned. "I have, but it's been a while." And it really had, the last time he'd seen them had to have been when he was, what, fourteen maybe, and Dean was — 

 

No. He wasn't thinking about Dean. Because that would make him think about Dad, which would make him replay The Night He Left again. No. 

 

He had a warm body just against him like that, and it was wonderful, and he wasn't going to tense and give anything away because it was really nice there, and he wasn't reading too much into it was he? Sure, there was a kiss, but. But. 

 

He hesitated, before his 'fuck it' instincts kicked in, and he was throwing an arm around the back of the couch, letting his fingers just brush the back of Gabriel's neck and settle above his shoulder. His arm was against the mop of brownish-gold hair. He felt a tendon twitch a little in anxiety, and nearly winced. Instead, he casually turned his head to gauge Gabriel's reaction. 

 

Gabriel sensed Sam's reluctance, maybe in the way he spoke, maybe in his posture, maybe something else, he wasn't sure. So he kept scrolling through. He felt Sam's hand lightly touch the back of his neck and he leaned into it. He clicked on a different move, another on of his favorites: Loaded Weapon. As the intro started up, he gently snuggled down into Sam's side. It wasn't his fault that Sam had put his arm up, creating the perfect place to snuggle up. He was ready to move if the taller man seemed uncomfortable, but it seemed fine for now at least. It was warm here, and his heart was beating fast with pure happiness as the action comedy played in front of them.

 

If Sam had been ten years younger, the feeling bubbling up in his chest made have made him squeal aloud. Instead, he beamed, tugging Gabriel just closer, adjusting to make it so that his chin could just rest on his head. They fit together like puzzle pieces. 

 

There was a movie on the screen, dogs in his lap, a gorgeous, funny, amazing guy at his side. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

It was almost half an hour into the movie when Sam found himself almost absently pressing a light kiss to the crown of Gabriel's head, and squeezing him a little closer. It felt second nature. It felt right. 

 

Let's face it, Gabriel was trying his best to stay awake. The dogs were settled on top of them, and Sam was hugging him tight. He pulled one of the many blankets over them, nestling it around the dogs' necks so their heads could stay out from underneath. He kept making silly comments on the movie to help him stay awake. Like, "Hell, I'd call in Scotty to fix my coffee machine," and, "Dude that was a  _ bowling ball." _ and Sam chuckled at them sometimes.

 

He even managed to forget his anxiety about pushing this too far when he wasn't sure where Sam stood with all of this. At one point he even turned his head and planted a little kiss on the other man's chest through his shirt.

 

If only every day could be like this- well, maybe it could…

 

By the time the credits were rolling, Sam had to rouse himself from an almost doze. He grinned down at the man at his side. "You still up?" he asked. 

 

He had thoroughly enjoyed himself already. The movie had been good, but Gabriel had made things fantastic. And he couldn't even imagine just how great things could become. 

 

"I don't have any more classes today," he murmured. "You wanna spend the evening together?" 

 

In the middle of a pleasant dream where he owned a bakery and Sam was his co-owner slash boyfriend, he woke up to Sam's soft voice. "Mhmm," he hummed back, not really knowing what he was replying to. He groggily stretched and looked around, finding out that he'd been sleeping on Sam. Oops. He moved to sit up, reluctant to leave the warm, comfortable place.

 

He had no clue what time it was, but he guessed that they should probably eat some real food about now. "You hungry?" he murmured sleepily. God, he must look like a mess, he always did when he first woke up. Sam however, looked adorable. His eyes were slightly blurry like he too had been dozing, and his body was totally relaxed.

 

God, if Gabriel could wake up to that every morning, he'd be the happiest guy in the universe. 

 

He let Gabriel sit up, a little disappointed at the loss of warmth, but nodded. "I know an Indian place that's really good, if that sounds like something you're interested in," he offered. "I found it a couple weeks after starting here, and it's been my go-to ever since." 

 

His mind wandered to things they might do after dinner. Maybe go for a walk, catch a flick. Make love. He winced at himself.  _ Chill out, Winchester,  _ he chided.  _ Don't go jumping the gun on things.  _ Though if he asked...would Gabriel say yes? He hoped so. He just wondered if he would get up the courage. 

 

The noise that came out of Gabriel's mouth sounded way more sexual than he'd intended, but  _ God _ , he loved Indian food. "I would love that," he almost moaned. The sky was getting a little dark already, not quite enough to call it dusk, but a bit passed daylight, so he carefully moved out from under the sleeping dogs, heading for his room. He pulled on a thick cashmere cardigan and went back into the main room.

 

"Ready?" he asked, grabbing his wallet from the counter. The look on Sam's face definitely did not make a twinge of warmth spread through his lower stomach, _ no sir _ . That was totally just his excitement at the chance of Indian food. Though would Sam... let him? No, he couldn't get ahead of himself here, for all he knew Sam was only interested in a friend. He had to stick to the facts here- that is, until Sam gave him the a-okay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RP section featuring:  
> FandomWriter23 and me

Sam was freaking out. His heart was jittering around in his chest, his blood was pumping through his veins, and his head was spinning. His stomach tightened. He thought he might pass out or throw up, but he really hoped not. That isn't exactly the most impressive, manly thing to do, and he  _definitely_ wanted to impress Gabriel.

"So, uh, what do you like besides Indian food and dogs?" Sam wanted to hit himself. Here he was, with the attention of a highly attractive, sweet man, and he couldn't come up with anything interesting to say.

 

Gabriel chuckled, glancing at his feet shyly- when did he start being shy?- and answered, "Well, I like sugary things and extremely tall, sweet men." He had no idea why he'd just said that, maybe he was a nervous-flirt. "With long hair," he added, and okay, he was definitely a nervous flirt.

He abruptly turned and grabbed his key, slipped it into his pocket and opened the door, "We should, um, bring the dogs back some treats when we're done. They don't like it when I leave suddenly without them." He needed a change of subject, something that wouldn't make Sam uncomfortable. "What kind of things do you like?" he couldn't help but ask.

 

Sam's grin felt like it was splitting his whole face, but he didn't care. Gabe definitely just hinted that he liked Sam. He opened the door for Gabe, and with newfound confidence answered Gabe.

"Oh, I like cute, furry animals and their short male owner with striking eyes."

 

Gabriel grinned and took Sam's hand. "I like those too," he joked.Okay, so Sam definitely liked him. They left the apartment, and started walking, Gabe let Sam lead him to the restaurant, the city cooling down with the quickly fading light. "How's 20 Questions sound?" he asked, smiling softly up at Sam as they walked.

It would sure help them get to know each other better, and if they were going to take it past just friendship anytime soon, not that they would, but you never knew, then they definitely had to know each other better than they did. They'd practically just met, for pete's sake.

 

Sam nodded his agreement, happy to get to know Gabriel more. When they reached the restaurant, Sam held the door open for Gabriel, letting him in first. "You can ask me questions first," Sam said, hoping it would make him more comfortable. Sam just hoped Gabriel didn't hear anything that he wouldn't like. Hopefully he wouldn't ask any family questions.

Just the thought had Sam in a nervous sweat.

 

Gabriel led them to a table next to a nice window. "Well," he began as they sat, "let's start with the basics. Where did you grow up?" He hoped Sam would be comfortable answering his queries. He was sure going to try to return the favour.

He picked up a menu and handed one to Sam, adding last-minute, "If you don't feel like answering any questions, just say skip or pass or something, alright Samshine?"

 

“Yeah, okay. I grew up in Lawrence, Kansas.” Okay, Sam could do this. He didn’t need to hide anything from Gabriel. He didn’t want to hide from Gabriel, crazy enough. But he was scared. Sam hadn’t exactly grown up in a nice, clean, well-cut environment out of some magazine or show on T.V. Sam mentally shook himself of the thoughts.

“You?” Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping the shorter man wouldn’t notice his nerves.  _Breathe, Sam._

 

Gabriel rested his elbows on the table. "Well, Sammy, you're sure not in Kansas anymore," he hummed, unable to resist a joke. Okay, Gabriel's life... he didn't know where to begin to be perfectly honest.

He took a deep breath and began, "Well, let's just say that my family moved around a lot, but we lived in Minnesota for the majority of my childhood." He leaned in close as though he were telling a particularly juicy piece of gossip, "It's where my parents met," he whispered and drew back, grinning. 

"Next question, siblings?"

 

Shit. Sam should've expected this. It was the obvious route. It's fine, Sam could handle this. He breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of Indian food. "Well, I have one older brother, Dean, and a younger half brother, Adam. You?"

 

Gabriel smiled and leaned back. "Where to start? Well, Castiel, Anna, and Balthazar are my little sibs, and as for older I have Zachariah, Michael, Luci, and our adopted bro Uriel." 

He took a moment to toy with his napkin, and after a brief pause he added, "I know, big family, but only Cas, Mike, and Luci are full siblings. Do you have any specific questions for me? I don't mean to dominate the game."

 

"Is your parents a religious couple? Balthazar, Michael, Gabriel, Zachariah, Uriel, Castiel... Sounds like you just need Lucifer and Raphael to complete the mix." Sam chuckled, feeling a bit at ease. Sam smiled, hoping Gabriel understood that it was a joke. Sam hated it when people took him a bit too seriously. He didn't want people thinking he was an asshole or anything.

"And no, I don't really have any major questions."

 

He played with his napkin again and chuckled softly, "You're a funny one, Samshine, a real keeper." Gabriel glanced around, eager for his food, then sipped his water and focused on Sam again, a grin stuck on his face. "Actually Luci's name  _is_  Lucifer, but he goes by Luke. Naturally, being the smart-ass little brother, I call him Luci. And you know, my dad's name is Chuck, and mom's is Becky... Our last name is Shurley for god's sake, Sam, and don't even get me started on our middle names, I swear our parents were drunk when they named us."  
"Okay!" he clapped his hands suddenly, smiling widely, "Recreational activities! Spill them, Sammy!"

 

"Samshine?" Sam asked incredulously, ignoring the question. That was a new one. Most tried to call him Sammy, but only Dean and Adam ever got to call him that without threats ensuring. But Samshine? Sam chuckled at the thought.

 

Gabriel grinned and looked down shyly, "Sorry, is that one a no-go?" He knew he'd cross a line sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be so soon or over something so silly. He gave everyone he knew nicknames, but now he was starting to think it was a bad habit. Maybe it was time he needed to stop.

 

Sam would have thought it was cute how shy he was if it didn't cause his heart to painfully clinch at his obvious insecurities. "No, no! I like the nickname, it's just, uh, I've never been given a nickname like that. Usually it's just my brothers calling me Sammy. But, I like you giving me a nickname," Sam rambled, desperately trying to remedy the situation he'd caused. How could Sam mess up this quickly? Was he cursed or something? It'd make sense, given how many times he'd screwed up in his life and how bad things happened around him.

 

Gabriel flashed a crooked smile and said in a much more subdued manner than usual, "I really like you, Sam, and I don't want to fuck this up. If I ever do something that bugs you, tell me." So just like that, he'd said it. He hoped like hell it wouldn't scare Sam off, but they had just fallen asleep on a couch together so...  
He swallowed and looked around, "I'm sorry, um, did we order? I can't remember if we ordered yet." He didn't want to make things so deep and heavy, it had just sort of happened, but now he was trying to make things light again. No need for awkward moments, was there?

 

Sam sighed in relief, smiling. “Uh, no, we haven’t ordered yet. I’m not even sure what to get, honestly,” Sam confessed, looking finally at him menu. Sam found it oddly hard to look away from the man sitting across from him.

 

Gabriel grinned like an excited puppy, "Ooh, ooh, the curry mock-duck! It's so good!" His mom used to make it sometimes, and after that, his dad would order it for take-out if he was good. He suddenly got serious as he looked at Sam from across the table, "I mean, as long as you like curry and aren't allergic to gluten. Do you have a gluten allergy?" Wow, he was talking fast. Nervous flirting was better than speed-talking.  
"How 'bout I walk you home after this? Unless you'd prefer to go back to my place..." he trailed off, giving Sam a sly half-smile.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKED THIS WANT MORE LISTEN UP:  
> DROP A COMMENT SAYING YOU'RE WILLING TO CONTINUE THE RP WITH ME  
> (MY PARTNER DROPPED OUT ON ME)
> 
> THE ONLY REQUIREMENTS YOU NEED ARE:  
> WILLING TO RP THROUGH EMAIL  
> LITERATE  
> WILLING TO RP SAM  
> UP FOR POSSIBLE SMUT
> 
> THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL


End file.
